Quadi
General Information Germanic |culture = Quadian (Germanic) |tech_group = Barbarian (until 600) Western (since 600) |government = Barbarian Tribe (until 600) Feudal Monarchy (since 600) |image = Quadi.png |capital = Neuhäusel (154) |rank = Kingdom |development = Start: 28|tag = QUA|}} is a Germanic Quadian barbarian tribe located in the Bohemia area, North Germany region of the Western Europe subcontinent and the Slovakia and Transdanubia areas, Carpathia region of the Eastern Europe subcontinent; existing at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Present, with cores, at the start of the year 2 the barbarians border fellow Germanic countries ( west, north and northeast), Tengri countries ( southeast) and Hellenic countries ( southwest). , losing its cores, will be annexed by Norse and in 365, never appearing on-map again for the rest of the timeline. The barbaric tribe will reform into a feudal monarchy in 600. See also: Gepids, Iazyges, Marcomanni, Vandals, Rome Decisions Form German Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** Culture Group is Germanic ** None of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture Dutch *** Primary Culture Flemish *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Austrian ** is not colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 20 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Is NOT the Emperor of the HRE ** Own core province(s): Hamburg (44), Zwerin (46), Berlin (50), Braunschweig (57), Dresden (61), Thuringen (63), Munchen (65), Nurnberg (67), Hessen (81), Koln (85), Pfalz (1761), Augsburg (1868), and Frankfurt (1876) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Kunnegsgarbs (41) *** Own core province(s): Elsass (75) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Will no longer be part of the HRE *** 'Country breaks out of the Empire' event happens *** Emperor gains 'Left Empire' opinion of the country ** Government rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): North German and South Germany ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Great Migration * Requirement(s): ** Have Barbarian Tribe government reform ** Does not have "Barbarian Migration" country modifier ** It is in the Migration Age ** Military Technology at least 15 ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** All of the following must be true: *** Neighboring , , and/or *** No truce or alliance with any of these countries * Effect(s): ** Gain 20 Prestige ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Gain 'Barbarian Migration' for 9 years 9 months and 1 day *** +30.0% Morale of Armies *** +50.0% National Manpower Modifier *** +50.0% Land Force Limit Modifier *** -20.0% Land Maintenance Modifier ** If a neighbor of , , and/or then: *** Declare war on the country/countries *** During a war, all provinces occupied become annexed and cored *** After a war, all previous provinces owned pre-war are lost ** Get 8 infantry divisions Reform Government (Barbarian Tribe to Salic Monarchy) (until 600) * Requirement(s): ** Has Barbarian Tribe government reform ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology at least 17 ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the following must be true: *** Administrative Technology at least 21 *** Is in the Christian religion group *** Is in the Muslim religion group *** Is Zoroastrian *** Is Jewish * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change to a Monarchy ** Enact Salic Monarchy government reform (locked) Technology Reform (Barbarian) (until 600) * Requirement(s): ** Technology group is Barbarian ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology is at least 19 ** Administrative Power is at least 100 ** Government is not a tribe * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** If the culture is: *** Germanic, Scandinavian, British, Gaelic, Latin, Iberian, French or Basque then *** Technology Group changes to Western *** Unit Type changes to Western ** If the culture is none of those above: *** Technology Group changes to Eastern *** Unit Type changes to Eastern Events From 2 to 495, if the Rome, West Rome, Byzantium, or Gallia is collapsing, any barbarian tribe can auto-annex some occupied provinces given if you are at war with them. This is limited, you can only annex up to 4 times your country's development, invade wisely. Strategy Follow the guide above about making your way towards the Roman Empire. You want to get their before they begin to entirely collapse, that way other Barbarians don't beat you in the race for Rome. Quadi Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability ** +1.00 Land Leader Shock * Ambition: ** -25.0% Core-Creation Cost * Ideas: ** Roman Silver: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency ** Noble Lineage: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** Danube Borderlands: *** +50.0% Hostile Core-Creation Cost on us ** Germanic Affairs: *** +1.00 Diplomatic Reputation ** Warlike Spirit: *** +10.0% Morale of Armies ** River Main: *** +1.00 Land Leader Maneuver ** Carpathian Mountains: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Quadian countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Germanic (Religion) Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Western Europe countries Category:Barbarian (Tech) Category:Western (Tech) Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Eastern Europe countries